


Sed Intelligere

by Leuconoe



Category: 16th & 17th Century CE RPF, 17th Century CE RPF, Philosophy RPF
Genre: And Spinoza too to be honest, I have no excuses, M/M, Totally OOC Descartes, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuconoe/pseuds/Leuconoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our dear Spinoza receives an unexpected visit from the most famous philosopher of the age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sed Intelligere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClairePercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairePercy/gifts).



> I have no excuses for this, it is just crazy smut born from an improbable conversation with my dear friend ClairePercy. I took the plot bunny and run with it (not that there is much plot in this).  
> I have done no historical research whatsoever, but we both know you are not here for historical accuracy right?  
> Also, philosophy is here twisted beyond recognition but hey, I needed an excuse to get the smut going.  
> See you in philosophers' hell

He heard the glass powder screeching under the man's soles. He turned around, his eyes squinting in the darkness of the room beyond the halo of the candle beside him.  
"Mr. Spinoza?" asked the stranger in a thick French accent.  
The man seated nodded, angling his head to better take in the newcomer's appearance.  
His long hair was made unruly by the dampness of the night air, and his clothes brought the stains and dust of a long journey. He put down his hat on a table nearby, mindless of the clutter of instruments and papers. Baruch could see his eyes now, sparkling and alive with curiosity. A knowing smile danced on the man's lips.  
"My name is Renè Descartes, you've probably heard of-"  
"I know who you are" he interrupted.  
The man's smile grew openly.  
"Glad we can do away with the tedious business of introductions then. Though I wouldn't say no to a cup of hot wine. Damn this northern chill, I'm gonna catch my death in this weather."  
"Why are you here sir?" He asked, standing up to better confront his guest.  
"Why, to meet the man all of Europe hails as the pinnacle of philosophical perversion of course"  
"And you would know much about perversion, would you?"  
"I'm a much more curious man than my works let on, Mr. Spinoza"  
He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow "That's not a good thing to say about a philosopher"  
The French laughed "I only play the part of the pious defender of orthodoxy because it suits my needs, and I've become famous and influential because of it. You on the other hand, seem not to care if people consider you a heretic"  
"That's because I am" The Dutch said with a defiant look.  
The grin on the other man's face was all mischief "I knew you would be worth the trip to this godforsaken place" He unclasped his cloak and helped himself to a glass of wine from the pitcher on the table.  
"So tell me more about this weird trade of yours. Why would such a genius waste his days away locked up in a shop honing pieces of glass?" He lowered himself on a chair with a grunt and leaned towards the warmth of the fire. "You could be teaching in the greatest universities of the continent"  
"I'm not inclined to 'play parts' as you say, not even for a well-paid position. And my work has taught me much about the world around us, the things we can't see with the naked eye. The way everything is connected to everything else." He explained, filling a glass for himself.  
Descartes patted the armchair next to him, and his host sat.  
"Yes, a fascinating concept. I'd like to know more about the connection of all beings. It's a remarkable philosophy, with the most curious implications. And with serious consequences for our friends the piously religious."  
"I search the truth, I care little for the effect it may have on the ignorant or the superstitious."  
"That I see" chuckled Descartes in his glass of wine. "There are some superstitions I disregard myself, to be honest." He was leaning so close that Baruch could smell the spiced wine in his breath.  
"And I wonder how much of a free man you really are?"  
The French put his lips on his then, soft and full, and he found himself yielding to their pressure. The kiss was wet and slow, voluptuous, tasting of rain and spices.  
"I thought your god didn't approve of such acts" Baruch said when they broke apart.  
"My god is mathematics sir. And mathematics doesn't concern itself with the business of men.  
What about _your_ god?"  
"I take Nature for god, and nothing that pleases man can displease Nature".  
The French grinned. "Let's put ourselves under this god's patronage for tonight then" He raised and took the glass from the other man's hand, putting it on the mantelpiece with his own. Then he kissed him again, harder this time, his mouth passionate and his tongue insisting. Baruch whimpered under the assault on his senses, and barely noticed when the other man started undoing the strappings on his shirt. The kisses moved to his neck, leaving a burning trail on his flesh. He gasped when the other man took one nipple in his mouth, sucking it through the white linen of his shirt, delicately twisting the other one with his fingers. He could feel himself getting hard and flustered.  
Descartes too was aroused, his erection straining in his beeches, leaving a damp spot on the dark fabric. When Baruch's hands went to his manhood, Descartes whimpered and buried his head in his shoulder. Baruch licked his hand and started caressing the other man's shaft with a sure and firm grip. It wasn't so different from doing it to himself, he found, and his lover was rewarding him with sighs and half-muttered curses. The French was biting hard on his shoulder, and soon he came with a shout, spending his white substance between them.  
When he caught his breath again he laughed good naturedly. "Oh, you are even better than I thought" He knelt in front of his lover and took him in his mouth. The warm, velvet wetness that enveloped Baruch then was irresistible. The other man sucked and licked industriously, pleasuring him with a hand at the base of his shaft where he couldn't reach with his lips and tongue. Baruch soon spent in his lover's mouth, who swallowed and licked him clean.  
When both their labored breath returned to normal, Descartes rose and went to the table.  
"You know, my dear sir" he said, pitcher in hand "I think we shall have to meet again if I am to better understand this philosophy of yours" He handed Baruch a full glass and winked.


End file.
